Character can be defined as the qualities of a person's behavior. Character is often referred to in the context of positive or good qualities of behavior. Individuals, groups, organizations, communities, and cultures have always sought to understand and evaluate human character traits as a basis for human social interactions. The Internet provides an electronic medium of communication to which this fundamental human activity can be transferred to global audiences. However, there is no consistent semantically viable system architecture or evaluative process in which individuals can rate themselves and others against normative character traits. For example, a variety of methods of communication are available to individuals who wish to communicate their evaluation of another person or of the products of a business or their interactions with that business, but no consistent normative scale for a person's evaluation of the essential character of another person or business entity, an entity which is comprised of a variety of individual persons with varying character traits. Obstacles to effective and efficient character trait evaluations are many and include anonymous attacks, personality distortions, and resistance to negative feedback.